Aria The Scarlet Ammo Fanfic
by NyanKittyCat
Summary: The after story of Kinji and Aria's lives after the end of the show. They begin to realize how strong their feelings for each other are becoming, and help each other through difficult, life threatening situations. With a little whining from Aria of course


Prologue

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic, it really means a lot to to me. So hears the after story of Sherlock Holmes the fourth, let the mysteries (and peach buns) BEGIN!**

**Lol I'm NOT making this short.**

**I mean after all, this is my first time doing this. Ooh! I almost forgot the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Aria: The Scarlet Ammo**

**Aria: DARN RIGHT YOU DON'T!**

* * *

"Kinji!"

Aria yelled from the couch of his one floor apartment. She had just taken a five minute nap, and was ready to face yet another Sunday. Oh how she dreaded them. All she kept thinking about was how she had to go to school the next day.

"What do you want now?" He asked sadly as he walked in.

"Glad you asked!" She said as she sat up. Kinji just slapped his forehead, and Aria giggled.

"Do you ever just sleep?" Aria frowned, ignoring his comment.

"I want a peach bun." She demanded, stretching her arms out and yawning. Kinji sighed and sat down next to her, pulling out his phone. Aria narrowed her eyes at the cat keychain hanging from it. She had one exactly like it, from when he had won it for her at the arcade. As flipped the phone open and checked his inbox, he saw twelve new messages from Shirayuki and opened the latest one. It read,

"Hello, Kin-Chan! Just wanted to say that my time at the shine has been extended another week. But I've been-"

Aria snapped the phone closed and threw it across the room, crawling over and facing him practically nose to nose.

"Why does she keep texting you? What did she say?" She demanded.

"Relax, she said she won't be coming back until next week. And Aria, you know peach buns are expensive, andI'm not rich. Wait, didn't you just have breakfast?"

Her head turned in his direction and her hand reached for the M1911 pistol just below her skirt.

"Do you want me to punch you full of holes?" He immediately shielded his face with his hands.

"No, it's okay. Really." She smirked and settled down again, her orange twin tails lightly floating down next to her.

"Now go find me some peach buns. " He stood up slowly, thinking where the best place to get them would be.

"Fine, but you're coming. You know you're going to have to pay for all of this eventually, right?" She stood up too.

"I know." He narrowed his eyes at her, but her cute little face made it impossible to be angry for long. That was, unless she pulled out her guns out. Or her swords. He shivered just thinking about it. Eventually, they found a store selling peach buns for a cheap price, but it still wiped his wallet clean. As they sat on a bench in the park, he made sure to sit on the opposite side of Aria. Getting near her when she was eating could result in serious injuries. He watched absentmindedly as she ate the peach buns without hesitation. As he was doing this, his eyes drifted to the guns she was carrying. They were hidden by her skirt now, but you could still see a little of the black case. She had two of them, one on each hip. They were M1911's, one silver and the other black. On her back, hidden under her shirt, were two undersized Japanese swords known as Kodachi.  
Her weapons of choice gave her the title _"Aria the Quadra"_, because she carried two of each type of weapon. And boy did she use them a lot. He couldn't remember one full day when she hadn't at one point screamed, _"baka Kinji!"_ and attempted to kill him with them. Guns were normal for her. She almost always had them out. But if she ever pulled out the swords, he knew she meant business. Right now, he was in a safe zone. She was contently eating her peach buns, thoroughly enjoying them and not paying any attention at all to him staring. He sighed and looked down at the concrete path the bench was sitting beside. Soon Shirayuki would be relieved from her shrine maiden duties and return home. His home, to be exact. It was true. He was forced to live with two psycho girls who both happened to carry very dangerous weapons. Long story short, they fought a lot.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Aria asked, poking his forehead with her finger. He looked up, surprised.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I said I'm done." She replied impatiently, clearly annoyed.

"O-Oh." He stuttered, blinking in confusion. Did he really get lost in thought that easily?

"Let's go." She said as she grabbed his arm and yanked him up.

"Ow!" He whined. "Does your life revolve around pain?"

She ignored him and started casually walking towards the apartment, the wind blowing gently through her hair. As he watched, he wondered how he could have possibly ended up as butei partners with the great granddaughter of the famous detective, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**So that's it!**

**I really hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are pretty good, guys. :3**


End file.
